Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Human Style)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof and human style of 1989 Wingnut Films "Meet the Feebles". Cast: *Robert the Hedgehog - Noah Parker (Atomic Betty) *Heidi the Hippo - Thumbelina *Barry the Bulldog - Angry Video Game Nerd *Dennis the Anteater - Uncle Grandpa *Bletch the Warlus - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Arthur the Worm - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Lucille the Poodle - Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) *Samantha the Cat - Holli Would (Cool World) *Dorothy the Sheep - Sam (Totally Spies!) *Sebastian the Fox - Noddy (Noddy) *Dr. Quack the Duck - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Daisy the Cow - Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Sandy the Chicken - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Cedric the Warthog - Nostaglic Critic *Seymour the Elephant - Baby Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Wynyard the Frog - Chad Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Trevor the Rat - Chester V. (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *The Fly - Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Sid the Elephant - Soos (Gravity Falls) *Harry the Hare - Edd (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *The Cockroach - Horrid Henry *Louie the Dog - Vector (Despicable Me) *The Fish - Pob (Pob's Programme) *Abi - Milo Powell (Captain Flamingo) *The Spider - Chocolate Eating Monster (Milky Way Magic Stars) *Wynyard's Assistant - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Jim (Vietnam Soldier) - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Chuck (Vietnam Soldier) - Walter (The Muppets) *Eight-Ball (Vietnam Soldier) - Rolf (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Vietnamese Soldiers - Various Humans Villains *Mr. Big - The Fleshlumpeater (The BFG) *Vietnamese Gophers - Robots, Aliens, Morbidian Blood Monks (Atomic Betty) *Tribble Creatures - Minions (Despicable Me) *Rabbit Girls - Heather (Gadget Boy) and Penny (Inspector Gadget) *Musician Frog - Genie (Aladdin) *Crabs - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) and Gaston's Buddies (Beauty and the Beast) *Bar Waiter - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Newspaper Mouse - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *The Baker - Uncle Grizzly (Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids) *Pekingese - Danny the Pirate (The Pirate and the Mermaid) *Poodle - Madonna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chours-girls - Various Humans *Octopus - Lord Ralphscoe (Sons of Hades and Maleficent) *Moose - Arthur Bulldog (The Princess and the Bodyguard) Trailer/Transcript: *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Human Style) Trailer/Transcript Gallery: Thumbsize.jpg|Thumbelina as Heidi the Hippo Noahparker.png|Noah Parker as Robert the Hedgehog Betty_Barrett.png|Betty Barrett as Lucille the Poodle TotallySpies-character_large_332x363_sam.jpg|Sam as Dorothy the Sheep Baby link by winuy-d66ihcv.jpg|Baby Link as Seymour the Elephant 0090'snoddy.jpg|Noddy as Sebastian the Fox Pob02.jpg|Pob as The Fish 4277527-0878419588-30752.jpg|Holli Would as Samantha the Cat Tourettes-Guy1.jpg|Danny as Bletch the Warlus Wallace_character.png|Wallace as Dr. Quack the Duck Beautyandthebeast_4051.jpg|Belle as Sandy the Chicken Char_85180.jpg|Chad Finletter as Wynyard the Frog Buzz_Lightyear_Animated.png|Buzz Lightyear as Arthur the Worm Mandark.jpg|Mandark as The Fly Edd.jpg|Edd as Harry the Hare Char_111565.jpg|Horrid Henry as The Cockroach UncleGrandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa as Dennis the Anteater Jrolfe avgn.jpg|Angry Video Game Nerd as Barry the Bulldog Nostalgia Critic.jpg|Nostalgia Critic as Cedric the Warthog Chester_v.png|Chester V. as Trevor the Rat Vector.jpg|Vector as Louie the Dog Soos.jpg|Soos as Sid the Elephant Jenny Foxworth.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Wynyard's Assistant MarioMic.png|Mario as Jim (Vietnam Soldier) Rolf.jpg|Rolf as Eight-Ball (Vietnam Soldier) Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2216.jpg|Jessica Rabbit as Daisy the Cow Char 112641.jpg|Milo Powell as Abi Walter.png|Walter as Chuck (Vietnam Soldier) Chocolate_Eating_Monster.jpg|Chocolate Eating Monster as The Spider Char 120592.jpg|The Fleshlumpeater as Mr. Big Despicable-Me-Minions_thumb10.jpg|Minions as Tribble Creatures Agent-Heather.jpg|Heather 2298816-penny.jpg|and Penny as Rabbit Girls Aladdin3192.jpg|Genie as Musician Frog Emperorsnewgroove665.jpg|Pacha as Bar Waiter Eric-animated-movie-heroes-31170515-720-475.jpg|Eric as Newspaper Mouse Uncle-grizzly.png|Uncle Grizzly as The Baker Danny_the_Pirate.jpg|Danny the Pirate as Pekingese Madonna.jpg|Madonna as Poodle Sti.jpg|Mr. Smee Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3019-1-.jpg|and Gaston's Buddies as Crabs Ralphscoe.png|Lord Ralphscoe as Octopus Arthur Bulldog.jpg|Arthur Bulldog as Moose Category:Disney and Sega Category:Meet the Feebles Movies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs